You Promised
by animeassasin848
Summary: Akashi promised Kuroko that they'd be together forever. ONE-SHOT! Warning! Character death, major OOC, and angst! Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I last uploaded something. I was inspired to write this after seeing this post on tumblr. Hope you guys like it!**

 **I do not own Kuroko No Basket or any of its characters in any way.**

 **Warning! Major OOC, character death, and angst!**

* * *

You Promised

Kuroko P.O.V.

"Akashi...kun?" I said in a quiet whisper. I heard him chuckle a little. "...Sorry..Tetsuya.." He said to me patting my head. "I know I promised..that we'd be together forever..but I..I don't think I can keep that promise now." He said smiling painfully. "..N-No! Please...please Akashi-kun..you can't leave me alone!" I shouted desperately tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Tetsuya..please don't cry. I want you to smile." He said as he began to wipe my tears away. "I can't..I can't smile without you here..so please. Don't leave me.." I said as my hands clenched in desperation.

Akashi's face saddened seeing his lover in such a miserable state. He tried to say something but instead began coughing out blood.

Akashi's P.O.V.

"Sei-kun!" I heard my dear Tetsuya shout as I coughed. I wiped my mouth and laughed, "You finally called me by my name.." I said smiling. "Tetsuya.." I called out to him. Kuroko struggled to reply from all the tears, "Y-Yes..Sei-kun?" He replied in a whisper. "Please smile for me." I requested. Although Kuroko struggled, he wiped his tears and put a smile on his beautiful face. "Thank you.." I said tears beginning to form into my own eyes. _This was it. This is going to be the last time I see Tetsuya's warm smile._ It wasn't long before my vision began to fade.

Kuroko's P.O.V.

"Sei..?" I said as I saw Akashi begin to faint. Before he fell, I caught him the tears beginning to form again. "Sei-kun! No...not yet..please. Don't leave me." I sobbed as I caressed his cheeks. "Please..Seijuro.." I cried.

Akashi's P.O.V.

I heard him. I heard Tetsuya calling out to me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was beginning to lose consciousness. "No..not yet..I still need to tell him something.." I thought. I struggled and struggled but I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried. "Hey..Sei-kun.." I heard Tetsuya call out. "Remember..when you first asked me out? It was after the final match between Seirin and Rakuzan." I felt his tears fall onto my face. "I was so surprised. I've actually..always liked you..ever since middle school." Tetsuya's grip around me became tighter. With the last amounts of energy I had left I opened my eyes once more and lifted my arm to wipe away Tetsuya's tears. Kuroko's eyes widened. I grabbed his chin and gently pulled him closer to me until our lips met. _This was it. It's going to be all over after this._ Tears began to form remembering all the times we had together.

FLASHBACKS

 _"Tetsuya. Would you like to be my lover?" I said smiling at him. His face turned a light shade of pink. "..Please don't say it so bluntly, Akashi-kun." I chuckled a little, "You're the one who's always blunt, Tetsuya." I said still smiling. "So? What's your answer?" I said with a smirk. Kuroko pouted,"You already know the answer, Akashi-kun.." Hearing this, I pulled Kuroko into a hug. "Of course I do, I'm absolute after all." I heard Kuroko laugh and found myself laughing as well._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tetsuya, come here please." I called out. "Yes? What is it, Akashi-kun?" He asked as he poked his head through the door. I motioned him to come sit on my lap, and he obeyed without question. "Did you need anything, Akashi-kun?" He asked as he leaned his head against his ex-captian's shoulder. "No, I just wanted to be with you." I said smirking. Kuroko blushed, "Akashi-kun is an idiot.." He said as he buried his face in Akashi's chest. Akashi chuckled, "I'm your idiot." He said only causing Kuroko to blush even more._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tetsuya, come with me. We're going out for a bit." I called out as I slipped on my shoes. "Eh? But it's already night." Kuroko said but followed his lover anyways grabbing a coat as well. "I want to show you something." I said smiling at him. Kuroko, being the curious person he is, followed his lover to wherever he was taking him. After walking for a few minutes Akashi asked Kuroko to put on a blindfold which he brought with him. Trusting his boyfriend, he tied it around his eyes. "Alright, we're here. You can take off the blindfold now." The sight he saw once the blindfold was off was too beautiful to put into words. They were standing at the top of a hill surrounded by white roses. From where they were standing you could clearly see the ocean. The sky was filled with millions of stars and the moon's light made it seem like the roses were glowing. "Akashi-kun.." Kuroko whispered. "Hm?" Akashi said enjoying Kuroko's reaction. Kuroko ran towards Akashi pulling him into a hug. "It's beautiful, Akashi-kun! Thank you for bringing me here." Kuroko said as he put a big smile on his face. "Anything for you, Tetsuya." I said as I pulled him into a kiss. We laid down on the hill watching the stars. "Tetsuya, can I ask you something?" Akashi said. "What is it?" Kuroko said as he looked at his ex-captain. Akashi smiled, "Will you do me the honor of becoming Akashi Tetsuya?" Akashi said as he pulled out a diamond ring. Tears of joy flowed out of Kuroko's eyes. "Yes, it would be my pleasure, Akashi-kun." Akashi shook his head, "No more calling me Akashi-kun. Call me by my given name now." Kuroko turned as red as Akashi's hair. "N-No! That's too embarrassing.." Kuroko said looking away from Akashi's gaze. Akashi laughed, a real genuine laugh, "Alright, alright.." He said smiling._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END OF FLASHBACKS

Akashi's P.O.V.

I pulled away from the kiss. "Tetsuya.. I need you to listen to me." I said barely managing a whisper. Kuroko nodded trying to stop crying for the time being. "I'm sorry for breaking our promise... I want to stay by your side forever but it seems I won't be able to do that. Please forgive me. I want you to know that I will always watch over you, and protect you any way I can.. I hope that you can find someone else that can make you smile and someone who will shower you in love." Kuroko couldn't hold back his tears any longer and sobbed. "No! Sei-kun is the only one for me. I don't want anyone else but Sei-kun!" Kuroko said as he held me even tighter. "Tetsuya..." I whispered as I pat his head. "Thank you. I love you very much, and I always will..my dear Tetsuya.." The last thing I heard was "..I love you too, Sei-kun..very very much.." and that was it. My vision became pitch-black and I couldn't hear my precious Tetsuya's words anymore. One last memory came to mind.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ne, Akashi-kun?" I heard my sweet Tetsuya call me. "Yes?" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Kuroko blushed,"We..We'll always be together right?" he asked sounding nervous. My eyes widened at his question but soon softened. "Of course we will, Tetsuya. I promise." I said as I pulled him into an embrace showering him in kisses. "Forever?" Kuroko asked once more. "Yes, forever." I confirmed him. "I love you, Tetsuya." I whispered. "I love you too, Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled._

 **~Omake~**

Kuroko's P.O.V.

"Ah..it's almost that time of year again." I thought to myself. I stared outside the window looking at the stars shining in the night. I grabbed my coat and stepped outside. I began to walk to the place that only _he_ and Kuroko knew. Before he knew it he was at the top of the hill. He stared up at the moon and sat down. He looked down at his hand, his fingers to be more exact. There sat a beautiful diamond ring shining in the night. As he kept staring at the ring, tears began to stream down his face. He held the ring closer to him. "I still love you, Sei-kun.." He whispered to himself. At that moment, he felt a familiar warmth he hasn't felt in years. A wind blew and Kuroko faintly heard his lovers voice. "I love you too, Tetsuya." Kuroko couldn't hold back anymore. He sobbed and sobbed not caring if anyone heard him, holding the ring as tight as he can as if it would disappear if let go of it for a second.

Today marks the 4th year anniversary of Akashi Seijuro's death.

* * *

 **I'm such a horrible person. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Don't forget to fave and review!**

 **-animeassasin848**


End file.
